This invention relates to a closure for liquid medication containers, and in particular to a child-proof closure with a syringe-tip connector for withdrawing medication directly from a container.
The majority of children under the age of four are given liquid oral medication for the treatment of ailments. Oral medication is easier to swallow when in a liquid form rather than in a tablet form, and, quite frequently, is better tasting. One of the most common means of administering oral medications to small children is through the use of a syringe.
There are currently at least two methods in which liquid medication can be withdrawn into the syringe. In a first method, the syringe is placed into the medication container, submerged in the medication, and the medicine withdrawn into the syringe. This method has several drawbacks. Placement of the syringe into the medication container can lead to contamination of the medication. Further, medication is wasted due to droplets clinging to the outside of the syringe when it is removed form the container. A second method involves pouring an amount of medicine from the medication container into a cup or temporary reservoir. The medication is then withdrawn into a syringe from this temporary reservoir. This method also has several drawbacks. Transfer of medicine to the temporary reservoir increases the chances of spillage and waste. Again, submersion of the syringe into the medication can lead to contamination problems. Lastly, medicine remaining in the temporary reservoir must be discarded as readdition to the medication container is another means of potential contamination. Discarding this excess medicine presents another form of wastage of medication.
As many small children are known to be of the curious sort, oral medication containers are highly desirous in a child-proof form. Supplying medication for home use in child-proof containers dramatically decreases the potential for accidental spillage or more importantly accidental overdosage. Thus, a preferred medication container for small children includes both child-proof attributes as well as means for conveniently dispensing liquid medication.
Various closures have been utilized in the prior art in order to combine child-proof function with dispensing of liquid medication. Examples of closures with these attributes include U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,100, U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,058 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,167.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,100 issued Jun. 24, 1980 to Uhlig, discloses a safety closure for containers of harmful products. The closure contains a flush-top safety cap which is disengaged by pushing in one side of the container thereby raising the flush-top and allowing it to be raised by one's fingernails. The closure has a port in the top surface for pouring liquids. The flush-top has an extension protruding from its bottom to seal the port when the flush-top is closed. The patent does not disclose a port capable of allowing a syringe to be attached to withdraw medication directly from the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,058 issued Aug. 6, 1985 also to Uhlig, discloses a safety cap with a flush-top which latches to the side wall. The safety cap is disengaged by depressing one end of the flush-top thereby unlatching the flush-top allowing it to be raised. The closure contains a port in the top surface for pouring liquids. The finish-top has an extension protruding from its bottom allowing the port to be sealed when the flush-top is closed. Again, however, the patent does not disclose a port capable of allowing a syringe to be attached to withdraw medication from the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,167 issued Jul. 10, 1990 to Fillmore et al, discloses a safety cap with a flush-top that latches to the side wall of the safety cap. The safety cap is disengaged by pushing in a side wall of the safety's cap thereby raising the flush-top and unlatching it so that the top can be raised. The safety cap includes a port on the top for pouring liquids. The patent does not disclose either a port capable of allowing a syringe to be attached to withdraw medication from the container or a plug connected to the flush-top to seal the port when the flush-top is closed.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved child-proof closure which allows oral liquid medications to be drawn directly from the container into a syringe for administration.